Angels
Angels are entities of the light, created by God and Goddess as their children. Their task is to watch over humanity and guide them, as well as protecting them from outside threats. They are responsible of guarding Heaven and the righteous human souls that inhabit there. Angels by far are one of the most powerful entities in existence with only certain species or individuals being able to outmatch them. Characteristics Angels are among one of the strongest supernatural species in existence as the are warriors of god and safeguard his creation, as well as being in charge of being caretakers of the human souls that occupy in Heaven. Because of this they are superior than mortal being in power and intelligence. While Angels do appear as human beings, they can blend in by concealing their feathered wings back into their body. Their eyes can also glow bright in different colors. This helps differentiate them from humans, however it reveals that their human appearance is merely a disguise or a way of protection of not walking the Earth in their true visage, which can be harmful for mortal beings except for those who are angelic-half-breeds, carrying their blood, or special individuals selected by Heaven such as prophets. The true visage of an angel stands up to a height from a skyscraper to a mountain. Common angels actually reach tall as a skyscraper while those of higher ranks of the Celestial Hierarchy are big as mountains. Archangels may appear big as mountains as well but in reality they alter their size to walk the planet as they true maximum size are big as planets.Many description of an angels differs from each other for instance Archangels or Seraphim have six wings, while Cherubim have four and the rest only have a single pair of wings. The basic trait is that they all have two animal heads on their shoulders that are known for being their sacred animals. They're bodies are skeletal and come in a variety of colors. They have a glowing orb within their rib cage that is in the same color as their body and wings. Cassiel described angels as emotionless and committed beings that will fulfill their task no matter what the cost. They lack the comprehension of understanding free will, meaning they act like they do not have a choice and follow "God's Will", something which they cannot assume as no angel has no idea what he truly wants or needs. While angels appear as robotic, those like Cassiel, Anael, a few certain common angels, Higher Angels, and Archangels display emotions and feelings, capable of feeling happiness, anger, and sadness. It may be due of spending much closer to humanity than lower angels so they can rebel and think for themselves, however Cassiel is the one that rebels than any of her siblings as she was willingly refuse to kill a Nephilim child and disobey a direct order from a supervisor. Celestial Hierarchy Angels are classified in a Hierarchy. Each one is assigned a different role and it determines the class of angel and powers they wield. Here is a hierarchy comparison of the one from Christianity and from the Fanon story. Christian Hierarchy First Sphere * Seraphim * Cherubim * Thrones Second Sphere * Dominon or Lordships * Virtues or Strongholds * Powers or Authorities Third Sphere * Principalities or Rulers * Archangels * Angels Rose of God Angelic Hierarchy * Seraphim * Cherubim * Powers * Watchers/Grigori * Dominion * Ophanim * Virtues * Angels * Ishim Types of Angels Archangels Lucifer (Rose of God).jpg|Lucifer (First Archangel/The Devil) Michael 2.jpg|Michael (General of the Holy Army/Second Archangel) Samael 2.jpg|Samael (Michael's Twin/Second Archangel) Cassandra Masters (Nephalem).jpg|Uriel (Third Archangel) Raphael (Rose of God).jpg|Raphael (Fourth Archangel) Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Fifth Archangel) Gabriel (Rose of God).jpg|Gabriel (Sixth Archangel) Archangels are primordial angels, the first angels created by God before humanity, souls, planets, or other livings beings existed. Archangels are the rulers of Heaven and outrank all nine angel ranks of the celestial hierarchy. They hold immense angelic powers and abilities in every way than their younger siblings. There are currently six known Archangels in existence and they following in this order, Lucifer, Michael, Samael, Uriel, Raphael, Raziel, and Gabriel. Seraphim maxresdefault (2).jpg|Seraphim Seraphims are the highest rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They are referred to as the Burning Ones or Seraph. Their task is to serve as the caretakers of God's Throne. Cherubim Cherubim are the second highest rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They serve as angel who pass on judgement to other angelic beings, protect the tree of life in the Garden of Eden, and are responsible for matching male and female humans together to create certain family bloodlines. Powers Furiad.jpg|The Powers The Powers are the third highest rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They are mostly seen as the warriors of God and protect all of the cosmos from outside threats and remain in order. They act as officers of heaven, managing lower status angels and supervising them. They are the opposites of the Watchers/Grigori and share a rivalry. Watchers/Grigori The Watchers/Grigori are the fourth rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They were created by God and were the first angels to be sent down to earth and watch over them so that they may protect humanity from outside threats. They are the opposites of the Powers and share a rivalry. Dominion 0b13f34c1b77df54b0036b52f0da7e88--angel-warrior-dark-angels.jpg|Dominion Dominions are the fifth rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They mostly regulate the duties of lower status angels. Ophanim The Ophanims are the sixth rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. Like Dominions, they mostly regulate the duties of lower status angels, but are known for managing angelic garrisons and a garrison's leader. Virtues The Virtues are the seventh rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. The virtues represent the seven virtues of humanity. Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. Regular Angels 1543545467164.jpeg|A regular angel's true visage Angels are the eighth and lowest rank of the celestial hierarchy. They either serve as messengers, soldiers or work under the order of Higher Angels. Ishim Ishim are the ninth and lowest rank of the celestial hierarchy. They serve as angels who are much closer to humanity than any angel. They were created by Goddess to help their brethren understand the affairs of mortal beings. Celestial Messengers The-Messengers-S1E2-The-Angels-e1430116442824.jpg|A Celestial Messenger The Celestial Messengers or Messengers are a special and high-ranking angels of heaven. A Messenger is actually a human individual that is chosen by God or Archangels and is converted into an angelic being by first dying and then being resurrect as an angel. Abel is known for being a Messenger and only serves to the Archangels and God. When the apocalypse arrives, it is said that there will be seven messengers that will sound the trumpets of the commence arrival of the end. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are actually angels that fell from grace, meaning they were cast off from heaven and banished to hell or cut themselves off from their home or siblings. The known fallen angels are either the 200 angels that followed Lucifer in his rebellion and were sent to hell, where there they converted into demonic beings. Fallen Angel who cut themselves off from heaven are simply referred to as fallen, but it is known that their wings turn black, to define their status as fallen. Powers and Abilities Angels have a wide range of powers and abilities than any supernatural entity. The higher rank angel, the stronger the powers the angel possesses. * Biokinesis: An angel can harm or disfigure an individual. They can place or remove injuries, aliments, or diseases. An angel is capable of preventing a human from turning into a monster. ** Pain Inducement: Any angel can inflict massive damage to a lesser being by harming their bodies. An angel capable of draining a person's blood or taking away any organ. * Chronokinesis/Spatiokinesis: Angels can manipulate the space-time continuum to their will. Angels can freeze or travel back in time. Angels are capable of traveling through different realms by opening portals or creating their own pocket dimension. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of the oldest entities in existence, an angel is created to hold vast knowledge of the universe and all beings, objects, or realms they witness. Higher Angels would hold more knowledge than their younger siblings and know secrets lower status angels are not aware of. * Elementumkinesis: An angel can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wing, or temperatures. * Healing/Purification: An angel can heal any individual of any harm, aliments, or diseases known in existence. Angels are capable of cleansing an individual that is corrupted or purifying lesser demons. * Holy Fire Manipulation: An angel can manipulate the divine flames and use it to harm or kill lesser individuals. Higher Angels can use holy fire to harm, confine, or kill their younger siblings. Seraphims are among the only angels that are excellent at manipulating holy fire than any angel. * Holy White Light: Any angel can generate a white light that can wipe out many individuals near distances in a certain location. Powerful beings can withstand a blast, depending on how powerful the angel is of the celestial hierarchy. * Immortality: Angels are the oldest entities in existence. They have been around for more than a millions of years, way before humanity, souls, or anything younger than them existed. They cannot age or wither and can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Intangibility: An angel can phase through any physical matter such as walls or beings. They cannot phase through anything with angelic runes meant to confine angels. * Mental Manipulation: An angel can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. ** Dream Manipulation: Any angel can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. They can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Nigh-invulnerability: Angels cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Angelic weaponry such as a Flaming Sword or standard angel blade can kill anything below a Dominion, but Higher Angels are immune. Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrows, and Seraph Blades can kill any angel except Archangels. Powerful beings or powerful supernatural weaponry can harm or kill them. * Omnilingualism: Angels have the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language that exist. ** Animal Communication: An angel can communicate with any animal in existence, even supernatural wildlife. * Reality Warping: Angels can distort or alter the logic of the reality in a universe. They can instantly make objects appear out of thin air or alter locations to their needs. Higher Angels are capable of creating living beings out of thin air with a hand gesture or create their own pocket dimension. * Regeneration: An angel's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. Their body will be capable of burning out any magic/spell effects. Anything that is far severe such as an angel being burned by holy fire, it will take them days to recover. * Resurrection: Any angels is capable or reviving any soul from their respective afterlife. Not any angel can just bring a person back. Anything such as a deity, demon, reaper, time wraith, fairy, or angel cannot by resurrected as those beings are far from their reach of power unless they use magical spells/rituals to plan on resurrecting a person's soul or essence. Monsters can be revived by angels. * Sacred Blood: Angel blood is entirely pure and can be use for eliminating evil in the world. It can be use for blessing conventional weaponry, empowering humans, or kill demons. * Salvation: As angels, they are capable of rescuing a human soul from hell of any consequence or sin they committed, even undo a demonic pact. When they save a soul they can restore and purify it of any torture inflicted on the soul. * Shape-Shifting: An angel can take on the form of any object or person, even creatures without limit. * Advanced Smiting: An angel's deadly and powerful attack. By placing a hand on an entity's head, they can burn out their insides, souls or essence, leaving their victims with burnt eye sockets. Higher Angels can smite their younger siblings. A lower status angel would not be capable of smiting powerful individuals or anything that equals them such as a Greater Demon, Ancient Monsters, Chief Deities, or Elite Fairies. An Archangel can smite anything without effort except for other Primordial Species, Shards or anything above them. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: Angels can channel the power of a soul into their bodies and augment their powers and abilities to a high degree. A vast amount of souls cannot be contained by any angel. Lower status angels will succumb to the power and their body will begin to melt and then they'll die. Only Higher Angels or Archangels can contain vast amount of souls. * Super Senses: All angels have supernatural levels of human senses. They can detect different types of odors for miles away, can taste varieties of flavors or ingredients in a food, see a person walking or running for miles away, angels watch humanity way above heaven and watch a certain individual despite being so way up high. They can hear an individual communicating from another room or block out any sounds around them. * Super Speed: An angel can move at supernatural speeds, faster than the human mind or sight can comprehend. They can move faster than a person blinking or move undetected for anyone to take notice. * Super Stamina: Angels do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. They can exert themselves in prolong activities without tiring. * Super Strength: Angels possess vast supernatural strength to overwhelm a majority of individuals. Higher Angels can overwhelm all younger angels, all demons, all deities, reapers, Time Wraiths, Fairies, or other supernatural entities. The Powers are by far the physically strongest angels and can overwhelm any angel. They on angels that surpass them are Archangels. * Supernatural Concealment: Angels have the ability to conceal themselves from lesser individuals. Stronger beings can detect younger angels or track them down. ** Invisibility: Angels can cloak themselves from human or supernatural sight. Powerful beings can see right through an angel that is cloaked unless its a lower status angel. * Supernatural Perception: An angel can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. Younger angels cannot perceive stronger beings through stronger concealment. ** Mediumship: Angels can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits in the Veil. * Telekinesis: Any angel can move objects or beings with their mind. * Telepathy: An angel can read or sense the mind of an individual. They can communicate individual through a mental link. Angels communicate with each other that only they'd be able to understand and call out to each other. * Voice Mimicry: Any angel can mimic any individual's voice perfectly. * Weapon Manipulation: Any angel can manifest a primary Flaming sword whenever they want. If an angel dies, the sword vanishes alongside with them. ** Flaming Sword: A primary sword ignited in holy fire can harm or kill all younger angels, demons, deities, monsters and other supernatural entities. * Weather Manipulation: Any angel can manipulate the four main factors of the weather and to a high degree depending on how powerful the angel is. * Wing Manifestation: Angels can unfold their wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow them to travel various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: An angel can travel between different realms in a universe or the entire universe itself within their knowledge or reach. ** Flight: An angel can unfold their wings to fly. ** Wing Blades: When an angel has their wings unfolded, if swung fast enough, they are very sharp and capable of severe flesh or release feather blades. ** Wing Shield: An angel can block all incoming attacks or projectiles by concealing themselves with their wings, making it impenetrable to inflict harm. High-Tier/Unique Angelic Powers * Angelic Manipulation: Only Higher Angels can manipulate their younger siblings. They can possess their minds and control them against their will. Higher Angels can summon or banish an angel to or from their respective realms. * Energy Manipulation: Stronger angels are better at manipulating all forces of energies in the universe than younger angels. Higher Angels can absorb or control any type of energy from their bodies. * Angelic Immunity: Higher Angels are a strong class of angels that have an immunity to certain weaponry that would normally kill younger angels. Flaming Swords or standard angel blades cannot kill a Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, or Seraphim, it will only cause them moderate pain or slight annoyance. Regular Angelic Runes for confining or dampening a regular angel will not work much on a Higher Angel unless a vast majority or stronger runes are used. Archangel are immune to all angelic weaponry and can only be killed by their own weapons or Primordial Level Weaponry. Seraphim Powers * Musical Empathy: Seraphims can willingly control this ability. By listening to music, they can gain various powers and abilities or augment their powers to a higher degree. Cherubim * Matchmaking: Cherubims or more precisely a young Cherub bring two certain couples together through he use of angel magic. They only pair up couples that already have their love for each other and just simply bring it out. Cerhubims match couples together fr the use of creating important bloodlines. Vulnerabilities Despite being one of the most powerful supernatural entities in existence, angels due hold a few weaknesses that harm or kill them. For individuals that are capable of killing angels are immensely powerful entities, but it depends on how powerful the angel really is in the celestial hierarchy. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: Angelic Runes capable of dampening, confining, or block them from tracking an individual can affect any angel. For Higher Angels it requires a vast majority or stronger runes to affect them. * Demon Blood: The blood of demons is very toxic to Angels. While angels can resist lesser demon's blood, it will make them nauseous. Greater Demon's blood can poison and potentially kill lower angels. Higher Angels can resist and will not die. * Magic: Magic cannot kill an angel, but it can harm or restrain them for only a short time. * Mark of Cain: The Mark can corrupt any angel and influence them for blood thirst. No angel can attack an individual bearing the Mark as all attacks will return by seven fold. Any attacks that is meant to kill will result in the entity being killed. * Self-Judgement: Angels are self-righteous beings and aren't known for letting their emotions cloud their judgement, however if any angel, including Archangels feel as if they are unworthy of being celestial beings, they will fall and lose all of their powers, including their wings, making them weak as a human being. Angels can judge themselves as humans do with their morals and if they feel worthy of earning their title/status again, they can return back to being angels once more Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Ancient Monsters such as Typhon, Echidna, Smaug, Ladon, Ceberus, Nemean Lion, Hydra can overwhelm and kill younger angels, but Higher Angels such as Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim can overwhelm and kill them. Ladon can physically overwhelm any Higher Angel except match the Powers. Typhon can only be matched or killed by Chief Higher Angels. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy any angel. * Great Old Ones: Any of the Old Ones can kill any angel. The Higher Angels can kill them, but would have a hard time outmatching them and it requires difficult steps in doing so. Seraphiel, Kerubiel, Chamuel, Samyaza can overwhelm any Old One individually except Cthulhu. * Greater Demons: Greater Demons can overwhelm lower status angels, but Higher Angels can kill and overwhelm any Greater Demons. Higher Angels can physically overwhelm and kill any Prince, Duke, Marquis, or Knight. Lilith is the First Demon and is by far the strongest. Any Higher Angel can physically overwhelm her but would have a hard time outmatching her. Only Chief Angels can easily take her down. * High Tier Deities: The strongest deities that are warriors or magical practitioners, and Chief Deities can overwhelm younger angels. The only class of deities that can fight the Higher Angels are First Generation Titans, Elder Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires as they are strong, if not, stronger than any Higher Angel, but it would vary depending on the unique trait of the Titan and Higher Angel. Chief Higher Angels can fight off the First Deities of their Religion and Kronos. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Common Nephilims can outmatch younger angels due of tending to be stronger than their angelic parent. High Tier Nephilims Rephaim and Eliouds are among the strongest types of Nephilims and can outmatch any angel of the Celestial Hierarchy. No Cambion can match older and stronger angels so it requires those spawned by powerful Greater Demons like the Ivory Sisters or Apollyon to kill angels or fend off against Higher Angels. Empowered Cambions, Arch-Cambions/Nephalems/Nephilims can destroy any angel. * Higher Angels: While angels are among the powerful entities in existence, lower status angels can be overwhelmed and killed by their older and higher status brethren. A Regular angel cannot match anything above it. Higher Angels such as the following Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim can match each other but depending on how highly skilled they are and the specific power they specialize in for example a Powers is the physically condition angel of all the celestial hierarchy, it could overwhelm a Seraphim or Cherubim in brute strength despite being a third rank status angel. A Seraphim are superior in manipulating holy fire than any angel and have musical empathy to augment their powers and abilities. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy an angel, even Archangels without effort. God and Goddess are the creators of angels and they could wipe them out. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any angel, but amassed Higher Angels could potentially harm or bring down an individual Primordial Species. * Shadowhunters: A Shadowhunter that drinks full pure angel blood will have the powers to manipulate all angels except for Higher Angels, Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphims. Archangels cannot be affected. * Shards: An aspect fragment of a Primordial Being can easily destroy any angel, including Archangels. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: A Flaming Sword or standard angel blade can harm and kill anything below a Dominion. Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, or Seraph Blade can harm or kill any angel of the celestial hierarchy except for Archangels. * Divine Weaponry: Divine weaponry of the deities can potentially harm or kill angels, but Higher Angels are immune. Powerful divine weapons such as Mjolnir can kill a Higher Angel if struck at their vital organs. * The[[The First Blade| First Blade]]:''' The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill any angel except for Archangels as it can only severely harm them. * '''Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy any angel in existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can kill any angel, including Archangels. Gallery The-Messengers-S1E2-The-Angels-e1430116442824.jpg|Celestial Messengers Furiad.jpg|The Powers and their suit Maxresdefault (2).jpg|Seraphim's True Visage Star stuff by le shae d5vgyxw-fullview.png|Ishim's True Visage 18looh5qqzl5ajpg.jpg|An angel soldier Imagearcfly.gif|Angel Flying 2ad93d7f8caecbcbd67bce94485c059b.jpg|Angel being shine upon grace benjamin-ee-fiora-angel.jpg|A Watcher/Grigori Female Male Angels.jpeg|Custom Male Angel Armor Female Angel.png|Custom Female Angel Armor Category:Rose of God Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Angels Category:God's Creations Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Fanon Characters Category:Goddess's Creations